Thestral
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno (Harry Potter) Regalito de cumpleaños para Saraí Velazquez. (Jon/Damian)


_Regalito de Cumpleaños para:_ _ **Saraí Velazquez**_ _(Universo Alterno. Harry Potter)  
_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama._ _¡Espero que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Thestral_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

Se detuvo en un claro luego de tanto correr. Agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche y a los dichos a voces que repetían que en la profundidad del Bosque habitaban criaturas violentas y asesinas.

Él no lo creía posible, tras la caída del que "No debe ser nombrado" muchas cosas murieron, tanto humanas como mágicas y seguramente, todos los seres oscuros y malignos se largaron de Hogwarts al mismo tiempo.

Tranquilizó su respiración, se dio un momento para contemplar el cielo. No había luna en lo alto, tampoco nubes pero sí diminutas estrellas que destellaban con esmero.

Suspiró, pensando en recostarse un rato o quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer.

Luego de un par de minutos de parsimoniosa espera, su varita se iluminó cual faro.

Una espesa neblina comenzó a levantarse por lo bajo. No conocía esa zona, pero había leído suficientes relatos como para saber que existía un lago.

 _¿A caso despertó los mas bajos instintos de alguna criatura?_

 _¿Buscarían su alma implacable?_

 _¿Su bendita sangre?_

 _¿O quizás, algo más honorable?_

 _¿La virtud del que jamás ha amado o ha sido tocado?_

Sonrió, desechando la idea e incrementando la iluminación de su varita.

La niebla se espesaba con cada paso que daba. Lejos de regresar como haría cualquier persona normal, él decidió investigar. No tenía miedo, tampoco sueño. Y ser devorado sonaba mejor a ser golpeado por los bastardos del ultimo grado que tenían por principal diversión, sacarlo de la cama para humillarlo y vejarlo.

Recorrido un considerable tramo, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a volverse húmeda y resbalosa. Estaba en los linderos del lago y su mente desde siempre despierta pensó en sirenas y dragones marinos.

También en esas hermosas damas que soltaban mil y un lamentos al hablar.

 _¿Pronunciarían su nombre?_

 _¿Le otorgarían un beso o tal vez, le dejarían expresar su ultimo deseo?_

Bufó ante la contemplación de todas esas ideas, miró hacia atrás, pensó en regresar pero entonces sintió la presencia de algo más.

Imponente, místico y longevo.

Aguzó sus sentidos aumentando la iluminación de su varita mágica. Lo primero que distinguió fue negro sobre negro. Distintas tonalidades de sombras que le hacían saber que ahí habitaba algo. Lo segundo fue un batir de alas, lo reconoció por el sonido, luego buscó identidades, formas que pudiera nombrar.

Un esqueleto de torso amplio y corto, cuello largo y delgado, cabeza pequeña, cuatro patas puntiagudas y larga cola. Jamás había visto algo así en sus libros de criaturas fantásticas. Los ojos brillaban en un amarillo intenso y si pudiera compararlo con algo más, diría que era un Pegaso con alas de murciélago negro.

Su energía lo llamaba a gritos, algo en él le atraía e intimidaba. Dio un paso más sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en el fango, sus músculos temblaron, el equilibro amenazó con derribarlo. No le importó, tenía buenos reflejos además de condición.

Otro paso, seguido de un tercero y cuarto. Ya se estaba acercando, quería conocerlo, tocarlo, desenterrar cada uno de sus misterios.

La neblina decidió conceder piedad, el lago mostró al fin su identidad.

Agua, que en el día debía ser cristalina pero que en este momento relucía como aceite negro. La criatura estaba tomando un baño y él la quería acompañar. Era tan diferente a todo lo que conocía, mística, mágica…

—Sigue avanzando y te ahogarás…

—¿¡Qué…!?—congeló sus movimientos. Miró en dirección de la voz. No advertía nada más que el esquelético Pegaso pero la interrupción lo llevó a dar un mal paso y caer.

Era un buen nadador, atleta desde que tenía noción. Sin embargo, el agua era pesada, la profundidad lo succionaba. Algo como tentáculos o lianas se apoderaba de sus brazos y piernas impidiéndole nadar, tomar impulso, emerger, respirar.

Luchó durante un momento que debió durar un parpadeo. Otra idea finalmente, lo asaltó.

 _La de ser protegido por unos cálidos y amorosos brazos._

Dejó que ellos lo tomaran, entregó a ese ser su infinita sustancia. Si era una sirena o un tritón, honestamente, no le importó.

Dejó de resistir, se desmayó.

Durante su lapsus de inconciencia, soñó con su madre. Había extrañado tanto a su madre, sus largos cabellos castaños, sus ojos morenos, la suavidad de su piel, el sonido de su voz, llamándolo por las mañanas para que de una vez despertara.

Otra persona quería que despertara ahora. Un individuo que presionaba su pecho y sus labios. Él no quería dejar el sueño, despedirse de su madre, regresar a la oscuridad de la noche o la hostilidad de su alcoba.

—No caigas en las sombras…—sugirió la desconocida voz.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó sin hablar.

—No dejes que te lleven, regresa…

Quien le hablaba era hombre, parecía como de su edad, conciliador, autoritario. El contacto que ofrecía era firme, la caricia de sus labios intima.

Sintió el impulso de volver, sólo para saber quién era él.

 _Conocerlo, tocarlo, desenterrar cada uno de sus misterios._

Tosió, devolvió una considerable cantidad de agua y después requirió un momento para recuperar la respiración. Su compañero de aventuras (por referirlo de alguna manera) le otorgó su espacio además de lanzar un hechizo para calentar sus cuerpos y secar sus ropas.

 _¿A caso, se arrojó al agua por él?_

 _¿Quién era?_

 _¿Por qué…?_

Lo contempló en silencio un par de segundos y después lo identificó. Túnica verde con detalles dorados, cabellos cortos de color negro y peinados hacia atrás. Damian Wayne, el enigmático hijo de Bruce Wayne. Todos sus hermanos habían sido Gryffindor sin excepción. Bueno, hubo uno que debió estar en Ravenclaw, pero el sombrero así lo decidió.

 _Heroicos, valerosos, nobles._

Él también lo era, sino

 _¿Por qué lo salvó?_

Al ser enviado a la menos prominente de las casas pudiera decirse que su destino se marcó. Todos lo señalaban y criticaban. Decían que ganó la sangre de su madre sobre la de su padre, pero la identidad de la mujer era tan misteriosa como todo él.

Lo había visto en los pasillos deambulando en soledad. Sabía que era el favorito de su nuevo Profesor de Pociones, experto en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y le constaba, de manera personal que era un maldito en el campo de Quidditch, alguna vez se enfrentaron en duelo pero ahora que lo recordaba.

Damian no jugaba de manera regular.

Era reserva porque según los rumores del Castillo. Su sangre era espesa y si de atacar se trataba, alguien acabaría en el hospital.

.

.

.

—¿Tienes alguna queja que quieras compartir con la clase, Kent? —preguntó, con el seño fruncido y hasta ahora se percataba de que lo había estado observando sin discreción. Negó con un movimiento de rostro, pero el chico no se tranquilizó, al contrario, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y bufó.

 _Genial. Ahora iba a partirle la cara a golpes, Damian._

Intentó disculparse, recordar alguna frase encomiable, pero entonces las sombras tras él se movieron.

El esqueleto no se había ido. Estaba detrás de Damian.

Se levantó de inmediato, Wayne se sobresaltó, pero no le importaba él, sino el Pegaso.

—¿Qué estás…?—preguntó malhumorado al ver que se acercaba muy decidido hacia él.

—Es bello…—comentó haciéndolo a un lado, mirando sólo a la Sombra.

—¿Qu…? ¿¡Puedes verlo!?—preguntó impresionado e indignado. Tal vez se pensó que era para él el halago.

—¿Por qué no podría?—cuestionó estirando un brazo y acariciando un ala. La criatura no se enfadó, ni se marchó. Mas bien, parecía que su contacto le agradaba.

 _Cálido, tierno._

 _Una vez más pensó en su mamá._

—No cualquiera puede hacerlo. Son criaturas mágicas que los idiotas llaman mensajeras de mal augurio.

—¿Y eso por qué…?—preguntó aún sin mirarlo. Los ojos del Pegaso eran como las estrellas en el cielo, todo su cuerpo un fragmento del firmamento.

—Sólo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han contemplado la muerte. Se dice que son ellos, quienes acompañan a las almas en su viaje al descanso eterno.

Dejó de acariciar a la bestia y por una vez se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos de Damian eran verdes y también destellaban como luceros. Tristes, melancólicos, inmensamente profundos.

 _Así que él también sufrió una perdida…_

La aceptación de ese hecho lo orilló a abrir su corazón.

—Vi morir a mi madre poco antes de ingresar en Hogwarts. Muchos perdieron familiares y amigos en la gran guerra. Me resulta difícil que creas que no cualquiera puede observarlos en esta época.

—Los cazaron en su momento. Ya no quedan demasiados en el planeta, pero tienes razón. Fui un ingenuo al pensar que solo yo podría verlo.

—¿Entonces, vienes aquí todas las noches?

—Sólo cuando aparece el Thestral.

—¿Así se llama? —preguntó con una sonrisa que al parecer, el otro compartió.

—Sí, es el nombre de su especie pero a él, yo lo nombre Thorment.

—Que fuerte.

—Me pareció apropiado ya que me atormenta la idea, de haber sido despreciado.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Quién falleció…?

—Yo…—sus ojos lo atravesaron y mentiría si dijera que no había satisfacción o maldad en lo que recién le había confesado. —Antes de venir aquí, fui asesinado y vuelto a la vida por la familia de mi madre.

—Eso es…

—Imposible, profano…—interrumpió. —Ahora sabes por qué la identidad de mi madre se mantiene en secreto. Ella y mi abuelo practicaron magia prohibida para regresarme a este mundo y desde entonces lo veo. Tengo razones para creer que él me acompañó en mi viaje y penosamente, me perdió.

—Tal vez no era tu momento. —pronunció sincero. Wayne pareció indignarse, ya que una vez más frunció el ceño.

—¿Tampoco era el tuyo hace un momento?—replicó con desazón.

—¿Perdón? —la sonrisa de Damian pasó de la bravuconería a un gesto mucho más torcido. Él sintió un viento helado correrle por la espalda baja y activar sus alarmas.

La varita mágica seguía en su palma, la de Wayne entre sus ropas. Un duelo mágico podría ser viable, pero algo le decía que su interlocutor buscaba algo más _interesante._

Se acercó a él como la serpiente al León.

Griffyndor, esa era su casa. (La del elegido y Damian pertenecía a la de aquel que estaba prohibido)

 _¿A caso, así estaba escrito?_

 _¿Pasara lo que pasara, debían ser enemigos?_

Wayne se detuvo prácticamente por encima de él. Su estatura y envergadura eran similares. Él le ganaba por algunos centímetros y kilogramos — _¿Pero a quién le iba a importar?—_ podía sentir su calor, aspirar su perfume. Eran los mismos que lo confortaron y lo orillaron a "dejar de luchar"

 _¿Entonces era eso?_

 _¿Wayne se preguntaba si vino aquí para morir?_

—Yo no quería...—pronunció con escaza voz. Wayne sonrió de lado, por alguna razón. Todo en él le atemorizó.

—Pero por un instante lo deseaste…—Damian acarició su mejilla con la mano diestra. Su tacto era frío, sus dedos ásperos. Él cerró los ojos por instinto y el chico de piel morena continuó hablando. —Dejaste de pelear, al igual que ahora. El Kraken que duerme en lo profundo del lago se divierte con la desesperación y las ganas de vivir de sus víctimas. Entre más se retuercen y luchan más las disfruta. Tú, no solo le diste pena…sino asco.

—¿¡Qué…!?—Wayne presionó la superficie de ambas mejillas, provocándole dolor. La palabra que eligió realmente le ofendió. Abrió los ojos, intentó defenderse pero obviamente, no se lo permitió.

—Te liberó, fue por eso que pude sacarte. Thorment quería llevarte, pero tienes suerte de resultarme _tan interesante._ —la presión de sus dedos manipulaba su rostro, conduciendo sus movimientos.

 _¿Qué pretendía?_

 _—Oh, Vamos Jonathan. ¿Cuál fue tu primer temor?_

 _Que contemplaran tu alma, derramaran tu sangre y te arrebataran el estatus de jamás tocado u amado…_

Mientras discutía esas cosas con la voz de su cabeza, Damian Wayne lo besó.

.

.

.

Violento, cruel. Eso pensó en sus adentros pero el contacto fue gentil y galante. Su lengua se fusionó con la propia aumentando la humedad en la cavidad abierta, elevando su temperatura al máximo.

No supo que hacer, más que corresponder y aferrarse a él por la cintura.

Cuando se hubo satisfecho el deseo o curiosidad de ambos, Damian lo liberó y volvió a contemplarlo con esa oscuridad que intimidaba e inquietaba, pues no sabía si era real.

Un cuerpo con dos almas. Un ángel de dos caras. Su destino estaba maldito por la hechicería que lo regresó la vida pero al parecer, quería actuar como todo un Gryffindor.

—¿No peleas…?—preguntó con sonrisa ladina y él resopló.

—N…no me estabas amenazando.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustó? —la pregunta hizo que sus mejillas se incendiaran, contrario de él que sonreía arrogante.

—¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!

—Considéralo mi pago, por haberte salvado.

 _¿En serio? ¿Quería que se tragara eso?_

 _Tenía doce años, no seis._

—Debo gustarte demasiado.

—No te halagues tanto, Kent.

—Eres tú el que me ha besado y además, no hemos terminado.

—¿Qué…?—lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez, Damian pareció no estar dominando la conversación. —Buscas a Thorment para asegurarte de que no esté aquí terminando el trabajo ¿Cierto? —Wayne lo miró impresionado, pensó que iba a negarlo pero en lugar de eso, asintió.

—Algunas noches, es difícil saber si estoy durmiendo o preparándome para el descanso eterno.

—Quizás sería más fácil olvidarte de la muerte, si comenzaras a vivir.

—Tt…¿Lo dice el que quería reunirse con su madre?—lo destruyó con la mirada y algo en ese gesto engreído y bravucón le gustó.

—No voy a negar que lo quise, pero no más.

—¿Qué cambió…? —su semblante se volvió melancólico. Lo miró como si estuviera actuando a traición.

 _¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿A caso quería irse con él a la tumba?_

 _No lo permitiría, jamás lo haría._

—Tú…—confesó y Wayne se ruborizó. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, él lo notó. Acarició su mejilla, cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos y una vez más, lo besó.

—Confías demasiado en tu suerte, Kent —pronunció cuando se separaron de nuevo.

—Yo no lo diría así. Cuando me adentré en el bosque tenía la firme convicción de encontrarme con algo sorprendente y hete aquí. —las mejillas de su compañero una vez más se tiñeron.

La mañana estaba llegando y Thorment abanicó sus alas además de acercarse a ellos.

Los llevaría al Castillo, Damian dijo que era así como terminaban cada uno de sus encuentros. Él no le temía a las criaturas mitológicas, ni a los desafíos de cualquier tipo pero la idea de "volar" en algo que no fuera su escoba le sentaba algo mal.

—Sólo mira el Castillo y no caerás…—tomó la mano de Wayne y subió al lomo del esquelético animal. Admiró el cielo, la pequeña luz de las estrellas, luego miró las elevadas torres del Castillo, pero en lugar de concentrarse en ellas, se confortó con la espalda ancha y los cabellos negros del que lo rescató.

Abrazó su cuerpo, Damian se tensó pero no lo alejó.

 _Un encuentro nocturno._

 _Una aventura pasajera._

 _¿Cuál era la etiqueta para esta travesía?_

Descendieron en el rellano de una ventana, se despidieron de Thorment y anduvieron en silencio por los pasillos abandonados. Algunos fantasmas advirtieron su presencia pero no se impresionaron, las personas inmortalizadas en los marcos y cuadros continuaban durmiendo.

Las antorchas iluminaban los diminutos resquicios y finalmente, llegaron al punto sin retorno.

Sus casas se ubicaban en polos opuestos del Castillo, no que no lo supiera de antemano, pero quería seguir acompañándolo.

—Damian…

—Tomaré tu consejo, viviré… —lo miró a los ojos y le habría encantado proferir un hechizo que inmortalizara el momento. El heredero de Bruce Wayne era apuesto, amenazante e imponente pero, no podría decir que no le encantaban esas cosas.

 _¿Un ultimo beso?_

 _¿Apretón de manos o pegar sus pechos y agotar sus alientos?_

El mas bajo resopló, obviamente no pensaba con las hormonas.

—Si vuelvo a tener problemas para dormir. ¿Sería mucha molestia que te buscara a ti?

—¡Claro que no!—respondió, por no decir que gritó.

—Shhh…¡Vas a delatarnos, Kent! Si llego a necesitarte, te encontraré.

—¿Yo también puedo?—preguntó porque al parecer, el único que podía pedir cosas era él. Damian sonrió y asintió a medida que comenzaba a subir las escaleras giratorias.

—Sé discreto, no quiero más escándalos personales o que le resten puntos a Syltherin.

—Hecho…—subió por la escalera contraria. Sus agresores ya deberían estar en el quinto sueño.

No tendría que preocuparse mas por ellos. Algo le decía que en el futuro cercano, tocaría muy pocas veces su pequeña e incómoda cama.

.

.

.

 ** _—Fin—_** _  
Violette Moore._


End file.
